Attraction
by Bodoramzap
Summary: It's been 2 years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Everyone is reminiscing in the Leaky Cauldron but Draco is alone and uncertain of why he came in the first place. (One-shot, all characters belong to JK Rowling)


Draco sat alone at a table in The Leaky Cauldron, drinking a glass of firewhiskey. It was the 2 year anniversary of the Battle Of Hogwarts. So as such, the bar was filled with several people he knew from his school years, though none that had anything to say to him. None were friends. He wasn't even certain why he came. He knew they'd all be here today.

He had never kept any close friends. There were Crabbe and Goyle. But even they were kept at a cool distance. Crabbe had always been his favourite though, they had been friends since childhood. Crabbe was also more intelligent than Goyle. Crabbe was the closest he came to having a friend but Crabbe had died in the battle and Goyle he hadn't spoken to in the 2 years since. So now he had no one. He even lived on his own, after moving out of the family manor shortly after the battle. He loved his family still but could no longer prescribe in their beliefs. They visited from time to time, trying to persuade him back.

He scanned the faces in the bar, silently hoping to see someone he could talk to. He knew he couldn't really talk to any of them. He momentarily considered Potter but he was with friends and family. Potter wouldn't want to talk to him either anyway, even though they had come to a mutual sort of respect. They didn't hate each other anymore. But they were nowhere near being friends. He would never expect as such to ever happen. That's when he noticed _her_ on the outside of Potters group. He was surprised to see her here, he had expected she'd be away to another country in search of bizarre magical creatures.

Luna Lovegood, a previous Ravenclaw with waist-length, straggly, dirty blonde hair and silvery grey eyes. She had been one year younger than him. He wouldn't have ever noticed her if not for how much she stuck out from everyone else at the school. She often wore bizarre jewellry and he had seen her multiple times without shoes on. He had heard that her fellow housemates would steal and hide her shoes, along with other items of hers. He had also overheard her talking about many eccentric beliefs. She spoke with a airy, dreamy quality. She was a subject for ridicule of course, nicknamed Looney. He laughed along with everyone else whenever she came up, often feeling somewhat guilty about it later.

Once at a Slytherin/Gryffindor match he remembered seeing her cheering on Gryffindor while wearing a lion head hat that he assumed she made herself. He also remembered that a small part of him had felt almost jealous of Potter, for having Loony Lovegood cheer him on. He had quickly brushed that feeling off.

Another time also stuck out for him from his 6th year. He had gone to watch the thestrals that moved the carriages. He had needed the peace. No one would be there, most the students couldn't seem to see them. He had done some research as to why that was and was careful not to let anyone know or to actively show that he saw them. Luna had shown up, surprising him, and they ended up discussing the beasts. What they were, why the two were able to see them. She seemed to have a knack for comforting people. It was the most peaceful day he ever had, amongst a very stressful time for him.

He also remembered how badly he had felt when she had been kidnapped and imprisoned in the dungeons of his house during the year of the battle. She was being held ransom due to her father's political dissidence at the time. He had wanted to help her. But he did nothing, afraid of the repercussions for him and his family, until Potter showed up with his friends. He had been close to rebelling at that point. So he subtly helped Potter. Partly to rebel, mostly to get the prisoners below, especially Luna, freed.

Suddenly Draco was snapped back to the present, Luna was walking towards him. She must have noticed him staring, he silently cursed at himself for getting so lost in his memories. She smiled and sat across from him, "hello Draco." He nodded, unsure of what to say. "In my room, I have a mural of all my friends I've painted on my ceiling," she continued. Why was she telling him this? "There's Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and you."

She paused while he stared at her in shock, uncertain of what to say. "Is that okay? Are we friends?"

He took a moment before saying, "well... yeah. That's fine." He paused again. "Yeah, we're friends."

She smiled and though he was still uncertain, he smiled as well. She stood up and he almost protested before she grabbed his hand and said, "well come on then. We should join our friends."

From then on, they would often meet up and talk whenever she would come back from her search for creatures. Though he never became close to the others, but he did visit with them from time to time. He became somewhat close to young Teddy, his cousin. He suffered a small sadness when Luna announced her engagement to Rolf Scamander. He still attended the wedding and shortly after, proposed to his girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass; which did not set well with his family. He became godfather to Lunas twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander. Luna became godmother for his son, Scorpius


End file.
